Battles Won and Lost
by Verbophobic
Summary: Ironhide/Oc Ironhide has a human love interest that likes playing a specific practical joke. He has finally found a way around her joking way.


**The idea for the 'battle' and the 'death' in this oneshot is all thanks to Ninnasims3 and her wonderful Ironhide/Oc story Two Worlds, One Family. In one of her chapters there is a greatly similar situation and this WAS derived from that. I have gotten her permission to use that scene as the basis of this oneshot. So please don't report me. If you think I'm lying go ask her about it. But I had my own take on how i would have ended that scene in her story so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Oneshot: Battle Won

October was more than just an Earth month to Ironhide. October was a human girl that had wormed her way passed his hard exterior and into that disgusting soft spot within his spark. Her reddish toned hair, as corny as it was, reminded him of the falling leave in the month of October while her brown eyes were the bark of the tree that dropped the leaves that were the color of her hair.

The girl was shy around new people but upon becoming friends she followed the person around almost like a lost puppy. Always grinning all happy like and more than willing to do as asked. When she had first come onto the base it was with Sam's exgirlfriend Mikaela. She had quickly learned of the bots but showed no sign of caring until Bee approached her and in his own voiceless way invited her to walk with him.

Her joy at having made a friend on base had easily showed and when Bee was asked to do something she had offered to do it for him. It wasn't two days after that when Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker had approached her and befriended her. October had nearly been devastated when she had learned the twins were only using her. Then that's when Ironhide had came into the picture. Scolding the two in front of her had mistakenly given her the idea that he was her friend.

Even though he told her to scram more than one time she came back. Their official friendship had started when Sam and Mikaela had broken up. Her seemingly only two human friends told her to choose one or the other and unable to do that she had taken refuge to cry alone. In a certain Topkick, the information of the Autobot's had escaped her mind in her distress. At first Ironhide had been furious that a human had entered him especially without asking. Then he'd seen her head of hair and while it was still not O.K. it was much less of an offense.

He had opened his door to tell her to get out but when she had looked up at him with tear filled eyes his holoform, the corporeal form of their hologram forms, flickered out and he locked his doors and payed a CD she had made him play once before. They didn't talk but they didn't need to. Soon she passed out and he turned the music down more and let her use his backseat as a bed. After that he enjoyed having her follow him around.

Well after he had told her if she wanted to she had to be silent for the most part. The only things she said for a while were compliments whenever he successfully made a weapon and he began to show them off to her. Then it was small menial things like good morning, good night, good luck etc. Finally it was him to initiate conversation. After her now normal 'good morning' he asked how she was feeling. That's what people ask each other when seeing the other, right? Apparently so because she smiled at him and answered.

Then Sam's new girlfriend happened. Carly didn't like the Autobots too much and Sam liked Carly. So by default he came less and less. October's ride to the base was Sam and Bee. Ironhide had been dismayed to find out that she wouldn't be returning to the base often. But when she did he put aside all of his duties, after making sure Optimus Prime did not mind, and spent those few precious hours with her.

Then came the most horrific news to the two friends. One that caused October to become slightly depressed and him to nearly have a spark attack. Sam and Carly were moving; to the opposite cost. It was with this news that Ironhide admitted his feelings about October. Well to himself. He'd fallen in love with a small fleshling human. They never even got to properly say goodbye because Sam had sent Bee to the base to deliver the news and it was only as him and Carly were leaving that they stopped by October to tell her bye.

A month filled with pain had passed before one evening Bee returned from his own sorrow filled month long absence. In his drivers seat was none other than Mikaela. Ironhide had been so hoping to see October in that seat that he turned away from the small autobot and slammed his large metal fist into the wall. He had only seen the driver but after Mikaela got out October had opened the passenger side door and saw her friend, and secret love interest, hit the wall.

Not caring for her own safety she had run up to him and tried to hug his leg. Being so small it was impossible. But the sensors in his metallic skin took note of the human sized heat source touching him. His Spark sung at her touch and he quickly, but very carefully for humans were fragile, picked her up. Bringing her to his facial plates he held her close as she gave him a human sized hug.

As it turns out Ratchet had gotten sick of Ironhides pain and had asked Mikaela if she would like to work as his assistant as long as she brought October, willingly or forcibly. From there their relationship truely blossomed. They became an 'item' as Mikaela put it. There was so much to know about the other that they never got bored. Even when October only sat upon Ironhides metallic shoulder and neither said a word they were more than happy to just be in the others presence. Having been forced to go a month without the other had taught them not to take each other for granted.

Now October was laying on Ironhide's hand built metallic desk. He worked on many weapons there so she knew he would find her once his confidential meeting with Optimus and some hot shot human guy was finished. She had recently gotten into playing around with him when he left her for too long by laying and not moving until he became honestly worried. This time she was aiming to hold out longer than normal. Normal was when he threatened to go get Ratchet. Even the humans didn't like him as a doc for fear of his holoform throwing something at them.

Ironhide returned minutes after she laid back down after having needed to use the facilities. "October, get up. I need to fix my canon." His slightly british voice said as his metallic body sat in a chair he had designed to fit him. "October?" The tell tale sound of his holoform fizzing into existence made her nearly grin. But she was determined to stay still. his booted foot touched her hip but she made no sound and no movement.

Ironhide leaned down and his knuckles rushed her cheek then he put to fingers onto her neck. He felt her heart beating. "Come on, love. I know you are awake and alive." He put a hand onto her head and the sensors installed into the holoforms told him she was a nice perfect ninety-eight point six. "Don't make me call Ratchet." He warned expecting her to sigh and open her eyes before cutely pouting. "October? Come on babe, you're really worrying me now."

She was good, he had to admit to himself when still she didn't move or make a sound. Perhaps she was asleep. His hand ran down her arm and he felt for a pulse in her wrist when he noticed her shit had lifted some. Her taunt stomach had a piece of metal sticking out of it. His hand went to it and he lifted the little charm at the end. It was a good likeness to his own robotic face, so this metal that was though her belly button was normal. The milky skin that peeked out and met his optics was tempting.

So he let his fingers run over it. He noticed immediately how her heart sped up and her breathing hitched. Letting hims hand rest on her stomach his fingers hid a little higher and beneath her shirt. Goosebumps rose on her arms and he grinned wickedly at her. Ironhide let his hand move up further and further, pulling her shirt along until his finger tips barely touched the bottom of her breasts and a shiver raked though her. Her tank top had a built in bra so he lacked that today. He was unwilling to go further due to his knowledge that she wanted to wait.

So with that in mind his hand moved to her side and she tensed. When his lightly scrapped his nails on her side she squealed. He was not expecting that so he quickly moved to straddle her and with his free hand captured both of hers above her head. Octobers brown eyes flew open and she was about to say something when Ironhide moved his fingers along her side. Again she she squeaked and tried vainly to twitch away.

Was she ticklish? His fingers began moving again and she was laughing hysterically and trying to move but his weight was more than she could lift. "P-please!" she gasped out. "I- I give, I-ironhide. Please! I-i can't b-breathe!" his joking was gone in seconds and his fingers stilled. She was taking in gasping breaths trying to calm her heart and let her deprived lungs rejuvenate.

This was going to be the first of many battles they had. He was going to enjoy teasing her like so. While he was not ticklish she knew many spots upon his Topkick for that were much more sensitive than he liked.


End file.
